Problem: Rewrite ${(8^{-5})(8^{-7})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (8^{-5})(8^{-7}) = 8^{-5-7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{-5})(8^{-7})} = 8^{-12}} $